


Flowers on Your Hair

by GeekLibrarian



Series: Flowers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Chickens, F/M, Fluff, lots of fluffity fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel went to convince Y/N to come back with him, and he has a surprise waiting back at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers on Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anhyrenkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhyrenkai/gifts).



> Okay, this is the end of the series, I must apologize because it’s a bit short, but trying to make it longer would only ruin the story. Besides, it’s all fluff, you can’t expect much more of that from me ;) I really hope to hear what you think of it. Love ya!

You were speechless.

Castiel was standing there, all smiles and awkwardness, rubbing his foot in the ground with his gaze now fixed in his feet and his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat, like a five year old that’s asked the girl he likes if she would be his friend.

Eventually, he forced himself to look at you, his brow a bit furrowed, his smile quivering in concern.

“So…?”

And then you realized your scream had only been in your mind and that you were standing with your jaw slightly opened just looking at him.

“YES!” you shouted involuntarily and started laughing, covering your mouth with your free hand. “Yes, I’ll go help you.”

“OH THANK GOD!” you heard your mother behind you and turned quickly to stare at her with eyes wide opened.

“Mom, you could at least try to _pretend_ I’m easy to live with.”

\-------------------

“I’m really sorry I’ve been an asshole to you the past months.”

“I think we both were. Our relationship didn’t start the best way it could.” You said, stroking Merlin’s feathers softly.

“Yeah, though I feel like I could have been a lot more kind in those mornings too.”

“I don’t know” you said blushing “I kinda liked you all angry, hair messed up… on your morning robe…”

He laughed and sat next to you, still not daring to touch you.

“You looked pretty all flustered too. You always look pretty…” he grabbed your hand clumsily and looked at you straight in the eye “I’m sorry.”

“Cas… It… it’s not your fault…” you stood up and walked him out of the hen house, fingers entwined.

“Yes, it is. Because I let myself get flooded by feelings and… and… there’s so much of Meg that I recognize in you, and that bothered me beyond reason.”

You stopped on your track, not really knowing what to say or if you should say something at all. You reminded him of her? That was a heavy burden.

“But since you left,” he stood in front of you, forcing you to look at him “I realized that even though there are certain aspects of your personality that I can link to her… You, the whole you… That’s completely different, and that’s what I love…” he stopped talking, and you looked at him suddenly completely aware of your heart pounding in your chest, of the heat of his hand in yours.

Time stopped.

It must’ve had, because nothing was going on around you, nothing could be heard, only your breathing and his. He raised his free hand to your face and stroked with his thumb your cheek, and at his touch your eyes closed and you leaned to it, smiling. His skin against yours felt like warm cotton and still you felt goosebumps growing in every inch of your body.

When you opened your eyes, there was that gaze in his, that gaze that was so intense and the bluest blue ever, his brow only a bit furrowed; and you got lost in it.

His hand traveled to the back of your neck and you closed your eyes again as he leaned forward, because you didn’t want to feel anything else than what was coming; and as his lips touched yours, shots of lightning ran across your whole body, your arms clasping around his neck, your hands playing with his hair.

He just strengthened the grasp in your neck, and his other arm took you by the waist, pulling you closer.

And so you stayed in that moment, when time froze for both of you, rejoicing in the freedom and happiness that came with the so long sought kiss.

\---------------------------

“Okay. Before we get there. I must tell you…” Cas was holding you hand nervously. “But you must promise me not to be angry with me.”

“Cas… I think we’re past the anger stage of this relationship.”

He lingered, still holding your hand, but saying nothing so you pulled him closer by his waist, forcing him to look at you.

“Come on, what could possibly be so terrible?”

“I… I don’t have the garden anymore.”

You stared at him with your eye wide open.

“I know, you let it die. That’s why we’re here, right?”

“No, I mean… I don’t have it anymore, because I… I had to sell the house.”

“What? Why?”

“You’ll see…” he said simply, and placed a soft kiss in your forehead.

“But… where are we going now?”

“Just… just trust me, please?” and the look he gave you melted your heart. You could feel him tense and shaky, so you didn’t dig any deeper and let him lead the way.

And yet, when the cab started to go through the so well-known streets, you couldn’t stop yourself from wondering. And when it finally stopped in the street in front of what had been your house, and as you climbed off the car, realization came to your mind and left you wordless.

“I needed the money, to buy the house next door.” He said after paying the driver.

You couldn’t articulate any word at all. Tears were galloping into your eyes and out down your face, both your hands were clasped against your mouth while you felt the knot in your throat getting stronger and bigger. Finally, it all came out in a single whine, and you crumbled in his chest, letting all the happiness and anxiety and sadness of the past months come out.

You cried for several minutes while he grabbed you, preventing you from hitting the floor, for your legs had given in. Your fingers were clasped in the flaps of his coat and your face buried in his chest.

As the gasping and crying died, you were able to stand by yourself again and he dried your face with his fingers. There was a sweet smile in his lips, but it didn’t stop there, it went all the way up to his eyes that were bright and flickering.

“What?” you asked, half laughing.

“I just never thought that there could be any situation where I would love to hear you cry.”

“You idiot.” Was your answered as you rubbed your fists on your now puffed eyes, half a smile growing in your lips too.

“Come, come and see inside. I hope you’ll like it.”

He had moved his furniture, but there they were the ornaments you had left behind, scattered around the house, making it alive.

“Cas, it’s so beautiful…”

“Well, I had help” he said, showing you the way into the kitchen.

And there they were all of them. Dean, Lisa and Ben, and Sam and Jess with her tiny womb starting to show. And there they were the tears again, bursting out as easily as the smile and laughter came into your lips.

There were hugs, and kisses all around, but the hug Dean gave you was strong and powerful in many ways, and suddenly you realized that you hadn’t left behind a friend when you had left, but a brother, a brother you had missed immensely.

“And the best part” said Jess happily after the greetings, holding your hands “Is that _we_ bought Cas’ house! We’re all gonna be neighbors now!”

\--------------------------

You woke up next morning with the sound of the rooster’s song and you swore under your breath.

“Oh, Merlin, won’t you just…” you shot your eyes open and sat on bed as fast as you could. You were on your bed, Cas was right next to you now reaching for you with a tired arm and smiling weakly into the pillow.

“Just another five minutes, yes?” he asked wearily.

“Castiel.” You said with a steady voice, and he sat up again.

“What?” worry written all over his face “Did I do something wrong?”

“Castiel, there’s a rooster singing.”

“Oh…” he smiled wide “Yes, there is.”

“How come there’s a rooster singing?”

“That’s because I thought that hen house in the backyard looked _just so empty_ …”

“Oh, you didn’t…”

“Oh, yes I did.”

You jumped out of bed and ran to the window, throwing the shades open and spotting, down there in the yard, your feathered friends.

“You brought them.”

“Yes.”

“I thought you hated them.”

“Yes. But I love your smile much more than I hate them. Besides… I’m already starting to like them”

You crashed your lips against him so fast he didn’t have time to even prepare himself, so you pushed him back against the mattress. His hands traveled your body and you felt the warmth and ache of need. With a deep sigh you let yourself go, and so did he.

\-------------------------

“Would you _please_ calm down, Castiel!” you shushed in his ear, stopping his constant pacing and stomping him against the hallway’s wall.

“I _can’t_. How can they be so tranquil? How can _you_?”

“Cas, Jess’ pregnancy was nothing but perfect and uneventful, there’s no reason to think her delivery is going to be any different.”

You were in the hospital, along with Dean and Lisa, waiting for news from the newborn and her parents. It was late at night and the ward was empty, so your little chat could be heard almost everywhere. You looked around and led him to the chairs where Lisa and Dean were sitting.

“Stay here, I’ll bring you a relaxing tea, okay?”

He nodded silently, but there still was concern in his face and you couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re the cutest uncle ever.”

“Hey!” Dean retort from his seat, pointing at himself with both hands “I’m right here!”

“Oh, please… you’ve no hair of cute.” You laughed as you walked away to the elevator.

“Wait!” he called and ran after you “I’ll go with you. The only reason I’m not pacing around like Cas, is because he was already making a fool of himself enough for both.”

The elevator came and you walked in tiredly and lay against the mirror of one of the walls. And suddenly realized Dean was watching you, a bit amused.

“What?”

“You and Cas already act like an old married couple.”

“Shut up!”

“You are! And I’m so happy about it!”

“Stop it, Dean, no chick flick moments, right?” you mocked with a sardonic smile.

“Oh screw you, Y/N, I’m just trying to be supportive here.” And he strode out of the elevator with long strides.

“I know, I know!” you laughed trotting after him trying to hug him “Don’t get mad… Dean!”

“Oh no. You had your moment, I almost got all fluffy and cozy. You missed your chance.”

“No! What have I done! I’m never gonna be able to hug you anymore!” you cried, pretending.

He stopped dead in his track and turned around, pointing at you with his finger and a dead serious expression in his face. You snorted and held back a laugh.

“First of all, don’t whine because we’re in hospital and you should be keeping it quiet. Second…” he approached you until he could whisper in your ear “don’t say stupid things, you idiot.”

You giggled as he turned and walked away again, and you followed.

He was being silly, and you loved it. But at the same time you knew he meant it, and you knew it was true.

You and Cas had become a thing so fast, first kiss, dating and moving together all in the same week, that at first you had been scared and anxious; what if it didn’t work? What if you couldn’t come to peace with each other’s quirks? _What if he didn’t love you_?

But the pieces matched perfectly and you were so comfortable around him that in less than a month you had found yourself wondering what life had been before him. What did you had for breakfast before, when he wasn’t around to make coffee and toasts, and some days waffles or pancakes? What had your nights had been like, before being the moment of the day when he talked to you about his work and you told him about your writings? How lonely had you felt, before going to bed and waking up next to him? You couldn’t tell, it was all in the past.

You smiled softly to yourself and followed Dean to the coffee shop, filling up the void with pep talk, trying to distract him from the fact that he was becoming an uncle in that very same moment.

By the time you returned to the waiting room, Castiel had fallen asleep and Lisa was already nodding in and out of slumber. You gave her Cas’ tea, and you and Dean drank your coffee, chatting quietly of silly things.

Eventually, Sam came out, all red of excitement, his blue paper hair cap and apron still on, looking for you with eager eyes.

“She’s fine!” he let out with a sigh of relief, running to his brother “They both are. And she’s so beautiful. Oh Dean! Just wait till you see her!”

All was joy and tears, and your heart filled with warmth. You had found yourself the most amazing family ever.

\--------------------------

“Jess! Jessica!” you shouted, peeping out of your room, looking down the hallway.

Jessica appeared only seconds after, carrying a little metal bag and rushing as much as she could on those high heels.

“I’m here, I’m here! I’m sorry, it’s just Meg wouldn’t stop crying and Sam was freaking out.”

“Oh, is she okay?”

“She just needed a diaper change” she answered with a smile. “Come on now! We don’t have all day! It’s already ten o’clock and you should be in the church by half past eleven.”

You let her through into the room and she gasped, holding back some tears.

“Oh my god, Y/N, you look _beautiful_!”

You blushed a little but nodded, looking at your reflection in the mirror. It was the perfect dress, in ivory satin and lace and leaving your shoulders and arms free, simple and beautiful. Your hair was already done half up, curls showering down your neck on one side, all decorated with tiny forget-me-nots that you had cut from the garden you and Castiel had been growing up together.

“I feel like any kind of make-up will ruin you…” Jess said softly.

“It won’t, let’s do this! Where’s Lisa?”

“She had to rush back to her place because Dean needed some help looking for something.”

“Oh god. He lost the rings, didn’t he?” you said with a palm face, but smiling still.

“Weeeell… yeah.”

“I’m sure Lisa put them away in a safe place and he forgot.”

And she had, of course. And by eleven you were already set, with both your maids in stunning light-blue dresses, the three of you holding back your tears. Your mother was down stairs waiting for you and nursing little Meg while she waited. They all got into your car, and you walked to another one that was driven by Sam.

He looked at you coming and stepped out to open the door for you, but he couldn’t suppress a hug and a wide smile.

“You’re the loveliest bride I’ve ever seen… right after Jess.”

You laughed and sat inside the car, breathing deeply as the last steps to the perfection you always wrote about came true for you this time.

When the doors of the church opened and you walked in in Dean’s arm as the Ave Maria played loudly, all you could see was Castiel’s face of joy and amazement, and his blue eyes dancing as he looked at the entirety of you. And when he finally smiled, you knew that _that_ was the place you always wanted to be from that day forward: In his eyes and smile.


End file.
